


Purple

by missthingsplace



Series: colours [11]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Colours, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Rating: NC17, Ratings: PG, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of ficlets, each prompted by a different colour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple

 

 

Chapter 12: Colours: Purple

**Title:** Purple  
 **Author:** missthingsplace  
 **Parings/Characters:** Jack/Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
 **Summary:** Jack has left a mark or two ...  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
  
 **Previous colours in this series:**[ **http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/170891.html#cutid1**](http://missthingsplace.livejournal.com/170891.html#cutid1)

Love bites. Large, purple and in no way hidden by his shirt collar.

Ianto tried pulling at the collar of his shirt but there was no way it was going to cover them, they were just too high.

Letting out a small sigh he glanced about wondering what he could do to make them less obvious, there was no way he was letting others see the marks on his neck.

“Dammit.” Ianto muttered under his breath as he fumbled around in the bathroom cabinet, grabbing the toothpaste as he remembered some snippet he had read once about it helping to get rid of them before dumping it noisily in the sink.

“Something wrong?” Jack's voice whispered softly in his ear as his arms wrapped around his waist from behind. “Oh.” Jack added as he looked at Ianto's reflection in the mirror.

“That's one way of putting it, look what you did!” Ianto hissed, his voice low.

“I didn't hear you complaining when I gave you them, if I remember correctly you actively encouraged me to add more.”

“Humph!”

Jack chuckled and span Ianto round to face him. “In fact, I would go as far as to say it turned you on.”

“Maybe a little ...”

“Maybe a lot.” Jack chuckled again.

“Fine, but what the hell do I do until they fade?”

“Wear a scarf, ooh, how about a cravat?”

It's June Jack, a scarf would look ridiculous and I don't own a cravat.”

“Shame, I think their rather sexy.”

“You would.” Ianto replied as he rolled his eyes.

“Look, Gwen knows we're a couple now, are you really that embarrassed for her to see something that just shows how passionate we are about each other?”

“Nope.”

“Then I don't see the problem.” Jack smiled before pressing a small kiss to his lips.

“You're right.” Ianto said, pulling himself up to his full height. “Just one small thing though.”

“Anything.” Jack replied before letting out a small gasp as Ianto's mouth latched onto his neck and he felt his teeth graze his skin as he marked his lover just below his ear, Jack's eyes closed and he let the little pleasure/pain sensations filter through his body not caring in the slightest that anyone would be able to see the resulting purple bruise.  
  
The End


End file.
